


Destined

by lolliipxps



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fourteenth Noah - Freeform, M/M, Noah Awakening, Noah Family - Freeform, Poor Allen, Tyki is a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Turns out it wasn't just a poker game, it was fate. But the thing about fate...it can be unpredictable but unavoidable.





	Destined

The battle between Allen Walker and Suman Dark had been tough, to say the least. But now it had come to a sad conclusion. Both Allen and what was left of Suman were sitting across from each other, but Allen's innocence had been injured. In his hand was Suman's innocence. And the figure across him wasn't even Suman anymore, just a body without a soul. Allen smiled sadly knowing that he couldn't have saved Suman.

"He's alive but his soul is dead," Allen said sadly before glaring down at the innocence in his hand. Temporarily losing control of his emotions, his hands balled up into a fist and he pounded on the ground. "Why? Why did his have to happen?"

A small part of him wanted to blame the innocence. Sure Suman did turn his back on the innocence but how could innocence do this? It was supposed to be used for good, not this. Was god that unforgiving? This wasn't the first time he'd harbored negative feelings towards innocence, though. Because of his own innocence he had been deemed a monster or some sort of freak, especially before he met Mana. Hell, even when he was with Mana, which is why he had kept it hidden for so long. Even now, knowing the truth, he was still torn by what he had went through because of his arm...

Allen shook his head and ignored his thoughts as he looked up at the body across from him. "Timcanpy, go get the others, he isn't dead," he said to the golden golem beside him, "Let's send him back to be with his family."

Thats when something unforeseen happened. Sumans body bursted, millions of butterflies now flying where the top part of the body used to be. Allen's eyes widened in shock, not aware of the figure behind him.

"Goodbye, Suman Dark," a dark, yet sophisticated voice said, causing Allen to turn around to see who was behind him. "Come Teez."

Allen watched as the butterfly looking 'teez' went right into the man's hands . He was also shocked to see that the man behind him had the same skin as Road and Lulubell. That meant...Noah. More so, he felt like he recognized him, despite the fact that he had never seen this man before. But it appeared that he wasn't the only one surprised.

"W-What did you do to him?" Allen shouted at the man.

"What? Is that really you, the cheater boy?" Tyki asked, genuinely shocked to see boy here but the boy didn't seem to recognize him, it then donged on him, "Oh I get, you don't recognize me in this form, do you? Am I to assume you are Allen Walker, then?"

The Noah had been waiting for the battle to end so he could collect what he needed. Maybe if he got his intended target he could go back to his 'white' life. However he was genuinely shocked to find his target was the very same boy who he'd met on the train. This boy was an Exorcist? Part of him hoped this wasn't this 'Allen' so he could meet him on a happier occasion.

"Enough of your games," Allen snapped and slapped Tyki with his left hand and glared, "What did you do to Suman? Did you kill him? ANSWER ME!"

Tyki chuckled lightly, not feeling particularly threatened by the boy. So that hand is his innocence? Heh. "Well he was the enemy... wouldn't you have killed him?"

He waited for the boy to respond but instead received silence and a rather nasty glare. Tyki sighed and put a cigarette up to his mouth. Once he lit it, he took a puff before continuing.

"Fine. Since you can't possibly escape, I'll show you my power, so listen up."

At the moment there was nothing Allen could do. He was already too weak.. He couldn't even stand, much less fight. This was not a good situation. _If only I were stronger_...

A teez positioned its on Tyki's finger. "This is a teez. Teez are man-eating golems created by the Earl. The butterfly shape was his choice," Tyki explained, "They multiply and grow by feeding on human beings. Of course, that's their ability, not mine. They are just tools."

Tyki suddenly plunged his hand through Allen, without doing any harm to the boy. "I can pass through anything harmlessly unless I want to touch it.. but as I move my arm through your chest, I could easily take something... say your heart," he smirked as he gripped Allen's heart. "Can you imagine how it would feel to have your heart ripped out? That is how your comrades died..."

Allen was at loss of words. Was this where he died? Feeling that hand squeeze on his heart, he could feel his end coming. However, to his surprise, Tyki pulled his hand out, heart still intact. Why was this Noah doing this? Treating him like a play toy and teasing him?

"I wouldn't soil my gloves with your blood anyway, I would just let my teez do the work. That's why I kept Suman alive, so they could multiply," Tyki sighed as he now held up a card, "I'm disappointed, boy. I was hoping to meet you again in my white form so we could play cards but oh well..." he paused for a moment. "Now then, are you Allen Walker?"

Allen didn't have to say anything, not that he would have. Instead it was the card that spoke up. That is correct. This is Allen Walker. Those were the words that would end him. The white haired Exorcist felt the Noah's hand on his left arm, he could also see a unnaturally wide grin...

He felt a huge spike in pain as his arm was ripped off. The innocence itself hadn't been destroyed but the pain was unbearable...

"Did you know that innocence could be destroyed? At least by the Noah Clan and the Millenium Earl," the Noah spoke up once more, "We've destroyed every innocence we could get our hands on... all so we could get to the heart."

"Stop..." Allen managed say, his pain obvious in how he spoke but the Noah ignore him.

"If we get the heart, we destroy all innocence. The heart is the jackpot," Tyki held Allen's severed arm, grinning ear to ear, "If Suman's innocence is destroyed when I destroy your arm, than that's it. Shall we test it?"

Without any warning, Tyki crushed the innocence, causing Allen to double over, pain even worse than before. In a last ditch effort, Allen gave Timcanpy one more order. _Tim... take the innocence and fly. You have to, otherwise they won't be able to find Master_... And so Timcanpy reluctantly took off. Allen felt a brief amount of relieve but it didn't last long due to the pain... he eventually fainted.

Tyki watched the boy curiously. Did he really think the golem would get away. He sighed. _Akuma... the golden golem is carrying innocence. Retrieve it before it gets away._ The Noah gave the mental order before focusing on the teen, noticing that he'd fainted.

He would finish the white haired teen off right now but something was off. For some reason he couldn't get himself to do it. Perhaps it was the curiosity he felt for the boy or perhaps it was something else? Either way...he wasn't going to kill the boy.

The Noah picked up the unconscious boy and waited as an arc door appeared. _I think I'll just take you with me...shounen._


End file.
